User talk:Pagoda/December 2009 - July 2010
Welcome Hi, welcome to Dragon Quest Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Stones of Sunlight page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- BigCubby (Talk) 20:22, December 3, 2009 Blocked I was blocked out of editing during BigCubby's reign of terror. Hopefully we have permanently moved on from such silly admin abuse. --Pagoda 14:43, January 22, 2010 (UTC) Re: Template The template I am looking for would be simple enough. All I am looking for is stat template for bosses at first and working to regular monsters. It would go something like this one under another. Image / Name / Romanji / HP / Exp. Gained / Gold Gained / Dropped Items / Skills and Spells That way, the page would look crisper. --Shinitenshi 20:13, January 26, 2010 (UTC) That is a perfect template. As for MP, it can be added but I find that it is harder to judge MP than it is HP. As for other things that can be added, I can't think of anything at the moment but should I do, I'll contact you. --Shinitenshi 20:38, January 26, 2010 (UTC) The Monster Template you have is good. Just a quick question though. Can it be justified to the right of the page? --Shinitenshi 17:15, January 27, 2010 (UTC) :I like how the Monster Template is, too. Haven't yet used it, though, so Shinitenshi's question will probably get an answer soon. --PantheonSasuke 23:14, January 27, 2010 (UTC) :Oops. Sorry, guess I should have replied. The template is now right justified. It also hides some of the fields which are non-essential if there is no value provided for them (romanji name, dropped items, etc.) --Pagoda 00:36, January 28, 2010 (UTC) Table Move Can you help me float the second table in the Immigrant town page to the right so that it isn't cluttered? Here's the link. http://dragonquest.wikia.com/wiki/Immigrant_Town Thanks. --Shinitenshi 03:17, February 6, 2010 (UTC) Thanks. I just wanted the table like that so that it isn't cluttered. Personal preference and all. --Shinitenshi 15:42, February 6, 2010 (UTC) Re: Monster vs Enemy Yo, just me. Just wanted to say that I replied to the discussion regarding whether it should be the Monsters category or Enemies category. My elaborations and stuff are there n' the like. And thanks for the compliment on my user page, yo, I just hope the table I have up can be helpful to others, too. And, uh, sorry it took me so long to reply. I kinda forgot how quickly the recent events can fly by when a big splash of edits occur, ehheh... --PantheonSasuke 19:45, February 9, 2010 (UTC) New Articles I am trying to create new articles for classes in Dragon Quest VII. However, I can't find the create new article function. Where can I find it? --Shinitenshi 20:46, February 11, 2010 (UTC) :Answered on User_talk:Shinitenshi --Pagoda 18:35, February 16, 2010 (UTC) Dragon Quest Swords Monster Names I looked at one of the encounter pages for the areas in Swords, and I noticed that you're using some of the old names (Curer instead of Cureslime, Bombcrag instead of Rockbomb). Are these the actual, in-game names? I'm mostly curious. PantheonSasuke 12:23, February 20, 2010 (UTC) :Replied on User_talk:PantheonSasuke --Pagoda 16:28, February 20, 2010 (UTC) ::Guess that means the game has no bestiary? Lame. Oh well. Anyway, yeah, I could probably do somethin' about those lists, and there are a lot of similar looking enemies... sometimes TOO similar between titles. There is a monster in the remake of IV called Demonspawn... it looks exactly like Soulspawn, right down to its coloring. They also gave Moosifer a different palette and have the monster Abulldon with his usual palette. I'm assuming that some of these things are done to better match the monsters' recurring traits... the Minidemons in V are colored like Imps, but they were likely called Minidemons because they are fairly competent monsters with magic, unlike the Imp. As for those bugs, could you describe them? I think I might know what you mean, but I don't want to give any guesses that might throw ya off, yo. --PantheonSasuke 23:53, February 20, 2010 (UTC) :::Ah, they're Hell Hornets, yo. And lordy, I had no idea Fleurette was that French. I was starting to think the game was on another language setting XP No offense to the French, of course. I was just confused for a second there. --PantheonSasuke 00:17, February 21, 2010 (UTC) ::::Yeah, I believe they were first introduced to the series in Dragon Quest VI. They did appear during the time period where SquareEnix (then Enix) was trying to make a comeback; they appeared in the monsters games as Hell hornet, and were pretty awesome monsters from what I recall. But that's beside the point. I was initially thinking of Scissor Beetles when you mentioned bugs, which are also monsters that need to be up to date in some articles. Not that it's hard to find duplicate articles here, still, ehheh heh... ehh... --PantheonSasuke 00:44, February 21, 2010 (UTC) Re: Zombies Alright, this is what I gathered. The venom zombie and venomhork are both toxic zombie now. The monster hork has become walking corpse. Ghoul looks spot on. As for zombie, that one is now called corpse corporal, based off its color, yo. --PantheonSasuke 23:12, March 10, 2010 (UTC) Re: Tyrantosaurus Re: The lighter green ones are hacksauruses, yo. Actually, the sprites you put into tyrantosaurus' page belong to hacksaurus, if I'm not mistaken. The only ones that should be there are the first two: the duller green one and the brown one with the hammer. Ya also made a booboo with the imp... you moved its stuff to the page for wimp, and wimp was xemime in the original Dragon Quest IV: Imp was demonite. As for axe dragon, we'll be getting the name for that one when DQVI comes over. --PantheonSasuke 01:03, March 16, 2010 (UTC) :We'd have to check and see if there are any other palette swaps of hacksaurus in DQVI, but we should probably leave content regarding that game alone for now until the official translation is released (it is a long ways off, yeah, but there's still plenty around to keep us busy). Just be careful about going off of enemies in the DS release of DQV, because I think there are some confusing instances (well, I can only think of one: minidemons are colored as imps in that game). You may want to check out the enemy list for Dragon Quest VIII, as I'm pretty sure that's where a lot of the new localizations originate from. --PantheonSasuke 01:57, March 16, 2010 (UTC) Pokemon Soulsilver Go grab it brah. It is a pretty good game.--BigCubby 16:44, April 12, 2010 (UTC) Re: In-name Capitalization This is how I see it: because enemies such as these have yet to be localized again, then it seems that they have to be kept in this style since it was also how things were in the last official translation they were featured in, including constant capitalization as if the species name is like a personal one. This changes the instant the monster gets a new localization, such as how GoldGolems are now balhibs, PlatKings are now platinum king jewels, and RainHawks are now prism peacocks. Hopefully more of these old monsters, such as ApeBat, DruinLord, and SatanMail, will be featured in future games. This is one of the reasons I look forward to mew releases, as they basically always have monsters being introduced with new names, although some have been rather silly, ehheh... --PantheonSasuke 00:34, May 1, 2010 (UTC) Re: Stuff Right, I saw how merzonician linked to merdane, I was just unsure if merdane was part of the recent localizations or if it was done during the 2nd wave bit, something we usually overlook since recent localizations seem to favor the original ones. Then again, mermen got their names from the 2nd wave thingy, and they have been retained in the new ones. I'm unsure if merking was called such in the GBC remake of III, but if it was (and not something like kingmerm or somethin') then I suppose merdane would be an accurate guess at the magical merman's new moniker (doesn't help that the merkings in DS V are colored like them, though, blegh). --PantheonSasuke 22:13, May 19, 2010 (UTC) Re: Skellies *twitch* Sometimes I REGRET looking back into the games, because there are actually THREE skeleton enemies in Dragon Quest IV. In the DS remake, they are skeleton swordsman, skeleton soldier, and sekerleton. Taking into account all the games in the recent localizations, that leaves us with five skeleton monsters: skeletons, skeleton swordsmen, skeleton soldiers, sekerletons, and dark skeletons. Now, this is the list you gave me... List de Pagoda * phantom knight (DQ4NES) - skeleton soldier (DQVIII, DQM:J, DQIVDS) * necrodain (DQ4NES) - sekerleton (DQIVDS) * skeleton (DQINES, DQIVNES, DQIGBC) - skeleton swordsman (DQIVDS) * skeleton (DQ3NES) - skeletor (DQM, DQM2, DQIIIGBC) * wraith (DQ1NES) - wraith (DQ1GBC) * wraith knight (DQ1NES) - deadNite (DQM, DQ1GBC, DQM2) And, this is how I'd reorganize the list, according to the five skeletons currently present by name, weakest at the top and strongest at the bottom (or so I interpret them). List de Sauce-kay * skeleton (DQINES, DQIGBC, DQVIII, DQM:J) * skeleton (DQIVNES) - skeleton swordsman (DQIVDS) * wraith (DQINES, DQIGBC) - phantom knight (DQIVNES) - skeleton soldier (DQIVDS, DQM:J * wraith knight(DQINES) - necrodain (DQIVNES) - deadNite (DQIGBC, DQM, DQM2, DQM:CH) - sekerleton (DQIVDS) * shadow skeleton (DQINES) - dark skeleton (DQVIII) I also believe the monster skeletor is outside of this grouping. It's a distinct monster in the Monsters games, and it also has six arms (also, glowing pupils, as opposed to the empty sockets of most other skeleton monsters). I'd also say, looking at color, that deadNite is more likely to be part of the soldier lineage, but the translators for the GBC game apparently decided otherwise. In any case, if the Monsters games ever got re-translations (which they probably won't), chances are they'd just be called skeletons due to the absence of a weaker variety. The decisions of the localization team confuse me, since they can't seem to decide on whether a monster is named based off of color, abilities, or alternates when present. Demonspawns in the DS remake of IV look just like soulspawns, and I can't seem to grasp how the two are different in abilities, and corpse corporals, while appearing to be different due to their coloring, seem to just be ghouls since they, like ghouls, can summon more of their kind. Some official document on all the monsters issued by SquareEnix would really be nice, yo. I'd certainly appreciate it. --PantheonSasuke 15:17, May 20, 2010 (UTC) Hi Do you play dragon quest 8? Re: Countdown Thanks, yo, but I could probably pick up the pace some. The repetition doesn't bother me too much since I play Pokemon and all. That kinda helps build an immunity to tedious tasks. And the nav templates are pretty nice, yo. Those soft blue colors are easy on the eyes. Awesome job. As for DQIX, it should be less than a week by now, shouldn't it? I mean, when I went to reserve my copy of the game the dude told me it should be in on the 11th, Sunday. I'd have no problem waiting if it gets delayed, but the release is just some 6-5 days away, now, if one goes by the declared date of the 11th. --PantheonSasuke 05:15, July 6, 2010 (UTC) Nifty backdrop, yo. You did that cool background thingy on the mainpage, yeah? It's really spiffy. I had been thinking along those same lines, a map as a background for the wiki, and a view of the overworld straight from one of the 8-bit games works very well. If we could get ahold of one of the brown-tinted maps from the artwork and make a small, repeating pattern of it then that might hit the spot also. Just throwin' out ideas, yo Anyway, awesome job. Good to see someone taking lengths to improve the visuals here, and not just thinking about improving them (like me :P). --PantheonSasuke 23:35, July 15, 2010 (UTC) :I took a few graphic design courses back at the ol' community college, yo. Mind, I hardly practice it, as opposed to my daily hand-drawing, so I'd probably have to fiddle around some with Photoshop before something acceptable would be turned out. We'd still need to find some source images, though. --PantheonSasuke 23:24, July 16, 2010 (UTC) About screenshot I want to upload some screenshots of maps from Dragon Quest IX . What licensing should I put for the screenshots? The screenshots are taken from games, and edited so that te blue dot representing the hero is not shown. Snstar2006 14:32, July 17, 2010 (UTC) Re: Videos Goku? Pfff... Looks snazzy, yo. Make sure to build a montage of all the times you get cheap'd by monsters, especially the ones that spam Snooze (or 'Sleep' as it was called back then). But yeah... videos made specifically for the wiki could prove mighty helpful, yo. It'd also keep as from getting yelled at for using others' videos without permission :P --PantheonSasuke 07:46, July 18, 2010 (UTC) I believe that there should be a recurring terms template available seeing as there are many terms that carry over from game to game like Mini Medals and World Tree. --Shinitenshi 18:45, July 19, 2010 (UTC) Recurring Terms Template I believe that there should be a recurring terms template available seeing as there are many terms that carry over from game to game like Mini Medals and World Tree. --Shinitenshi 18:46, July 19, 2010 (UTC) Classes Formating I am going to start working on DQVII classes. So I suppose we should decide if we are going to divide classes by games e.g. Warrior (DQVII), Warrior (DQVIX) as two separate articles Or have it as one article and separating the skills learned by the warrior class by the games. --Shinitenshi 01:56, July 20, 2010 (UTC) About shop template I was trying to add a optional column of "Sell price" but I mess up the template, could you kindly restore it to the previous version before I messed it up. BTW, can you add the optional column, I am not familiar with the conditional syntaxes.Snstar2006 22:08, July 23, 2010 (UTC) About the sell price, I think we can ignore it because it seems (I don't know if it is true for all shops) that the sell price of an item is the half of the buy price of the item. And I think it is better if you have a stationary G beside the price variable in the template will be better than to place a G beside a number when you put a price.Snstar2006 03:16, July 24, 2010 (UTC) About spoiler template Is it possible to make the Spoiler template automatically collapse until the user click on "show"? RE:DQIX Icons It's great! And I see that you have put links on the images. So this is how you put links on images :D Snstar2006 14:29, July 24, 2010 (UTC) Infobox Template Could you kindly check the the infobox template, I tried to create another template based on that, but it doesn't seem to be working. Maybe I used it wrongly? BTW, I added an optional parameter bgcolor to Template:Infobox so that we can manipulate with the color of the type. Snstar2006 16:12, July 24, 2010 (UTC) Still, I tried a testing template in Template:QuestInfo and it only shows the type and title, even if I didn't use something like } but a text "testville"--Snstar2006 18:32, July 24, 2010 (UTC) Got it now, thanks. --Snstar2006 19:21, July 24, 2010 (UTC) RE: EnemyList template Great, then I don't need to bother thinking how I should go about writing the template.--Snstar2006 03:03, July 25, 2010 (UTC) How can I redirect a template? As you redirected Template:9i to Template:DQIX_Icon. Cuz I want to make a redirection so that when Template:Boss is use, Template:Enemy is called instead. --Snstar2006 05:10, July 25, 2010 (UTC) RE: Localization updates Personally, I think if it's anything having to do with the first three games then we probably shouldn't concern ourselves too much with future changes since those games probably won't see any remakes any time soon. This probably goes for VII, as well, though I base this mostly off of Orgodemir's name being left intact in Joker. I only think it'd be good to wait for things regarding VI since it has yet to be released and we can never be too sure what ideas are going through localization's heads. --PantheonSasuke 02:35, July 27, 2010 (UTC) RE: Enemy Lists Well, I use template in the list of enemy because I can just copy stuffs from other articles and just paste them in... Anyway, I will be continuing on my walkthrough and leave bestiary to you guys...haha Snstar2006 15:14, July 27, 2010 (UTC) Another thought, maybe we can create another template Template:Bestiary entry that contains more information than Template:EnemyList, kina like this one Template:Boss, but in tabular format. We can use this one to write all bestiary for other DQ games. -- Snstar2006 15:18, July 27, 2010 (UTC) RE: DQIX ShopItem Template I did this because I realize that there will be many changes once new vocations are discovered, then I need to fix all the items in all articles so that they shows correct information. But there is still one thing that bothers me, the some item shops does not need to show the vocation column, then the cell that shows "N/A" for the items will show because they are in the template. Is there any way you can code it so that by default items shows "N/A" if there is a vocation column, and shows nothing when there is no vocation column. -- Snstar2006 00:50, July 31, 2010 (UTC)